


Letters to Her: Michael Jackson and Lizzie McGuire Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Lizzie McGuire Misc./Crossovers [11]
Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Epistolary, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, Inspired by Fanart, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Lizzie McGuire and Michael Jackson — starting with Halloween..





	1. Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [ariapassionflower01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/gifts).



> Genius Terri Minsky owns Lizzie McGuire. (Michael Jackson is real, so nobody owns him.) I own the fanfics and fanart that I cook up from time to time.

AU. Michael sends his regards to Lizzie, and also wishes her and Gordo (as well as Miranda) a happy Halloween, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Lizzie and Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Lizzie and Michael keep in contact with each other through letters..

AU. Lizzie and Michael write to each other.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
